


Magi-Poly-Smut-fest!!!

by Devil Rose (Tiggerola)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Ice Cream, Kink, Lemon, Lime, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot, Poly-for-da-Ladies!, Polyamory, Polyandry, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sinja, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, fem reader - Freeform, intercourse, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose
Summary: Intimate moments with two or more Magi-hotties all around Fem!Reader because...who wants more love out there, right?Bunch of one shots spun off from my different works or maybe random ideas.





	1. Brainstorm Page

Get ready for lots of AUs off of AUs or maybe some spinoffs. Little bit of plot leading up to just to grasp relation dynamics. When all else fails, since the series is over, they've all gone to Anime Heaven and you collect your favorites into your castle for loads of fun.

I'll try to keep it general enough that getting into my longer stories isn't necessary.

You can try requests...but I don't guarantee them. If you have an idea that intrigues or inspires me, I'll give it a shot though.

As this is a "Brainstorm Page" feel free to be inspired by any of the ideas spit-balled here! Don't be afraid to play off of each other and get some creative juices flowing! If some others around here want to write some "Poly-for-da-ladies!" there's a good chance I'd like to check it out!

Just tell me 2 or more boys you'd like to see reader with and anything specific like mood, how the guys are with each other (jealous, accepting, something else?), differences from canon I should incorporate, and anything particular you'd like to see in it.

Guys I'm more likely to write about:

  * Sinbad
  * Ja'far
  * Koumei
  * Kouen
  * Yunan
  * Ugo (Alma Torran form)
  * Mystras
  * Spartos
  * Drakon (most likely grown up human form)
  * Hakuryuu
  * Hinahoho
  * Muu Alexius
  * Sphintus
  * Armakan
  * Takeruhiko
  * Setta
  * Vittel

And since I'm doing AUs too, I probably could

  * Alibaba
  * Sharrkan

So in case the tags and E rating are missed...this work is gonna have some explicit smut stuffs going on. If you're not comfortable being surrounded by a reverse harem...do not proceed!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

And perhaps another disclaimer: I might start writing unrealistically...


	2. Dancing with another Man (Sinbad/Reader/Ja'far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad's adulterous ways catch up with him when his wife takes on a consort of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where everyone lives, so the 8 generals are the original 8, but if you'd rather imagine the 8 current, I left this piece open for that.  
{Same AU as [Consort to the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831534) but a bit later on for those interested in how the relationship started}
> 
> The buildup took a while on this, I'll try and make not all of them like this, a bit of variety.

Another festival in Sindria. As queen, you adorn an outfit comprised of layered scarves that you find breathable and fancy looking. You pass through the crowd to observe the well being of your subjects as you make your way to the King’s seat. Holding out hope that there will be room for you to sit by him, you are met with disappointment as you find that once again women surround King Sinbad. You can’t even see your seat next to him behind the flock. You sit by the generals to feast instead.

When full, you stare at the crowds below, starting to dance as they finish eating. It sure would be fun to join them.

“Are you doing all right?” Ja’far asks you as you stare and sigh.

You turn your attention back to him and smile. “Yes. A lot better this time. Thanks to you.”

You are referring to how blatant your husband was in his womanizing. But since the last festival he and you came to the agreement that you could be allowed to seek companionship elsewhere like he was. Not the best solution in your mind, but since you can’t change another person, you have adapted. When seeking for a confidant, Ja’far had stepped up. He was always so loving and mindful of you. Even now, you would have rested your hand on his in gratitude if you didn’t have a public image to maintain.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Your Majesty?” Ja’far asks.

You look back to the crowd in thought. “Hmmm. How about you ask me to dance?”

Ja’far stammers a bit, trying to get out of it.

“It can be purely social. I’ll dance with all the generals. It can be a fun little tradition.”

He calms down. “Well then, how can I refuse? Shall we?” He stands and offers you his arm to escort you to dance.

Above where Sinbad is having a good time, his eye catches you and Ja’far joining the dancing crowd. His enjoyment from feminine attention seems drain him. Sure, it was his idea for his Queen to have open relationships and he really couldn’t complain about your behavior compared to his own, but he didn’t expect it to hit him so hard.

Ja’far takes your hand and waist. Your other hand rests on his bicep. He may still be in his normal work clothes, but just being able to have physical contact despite the robes lifts your spirits. He leads you back and forth in some basic dance steps.

“You are beautiful tonight,” he compliments.

“Thank you. Next festival you should wear something fun too.” You ponder about getting some casual outfits for him to wear on the off occasions when he’s not working.

Sinbad gets up and wanders to the edge to look out over the crowd. Increasingly oblivious to the affections around him, he observes the festivities. Watching the smile on your face, a longing to be the cause of that smile grows within him.

Back where you were, Ja’far requests, “Save the last dance for me, so I may escort you back?”

“Of course.” You smile as the dance ends. Your heart races fast in anticipation, but you take a deep breath to calm your nerves and return to the generals.

When dancing with each, you give them an informal evaluation of the work they are doing. You try to keep it more upbeat and less critical for now so they can still have a good time, plus your compliments being received so well elevates your joy.

Sinbad notices you hopping around from dance partner to dance partner, but it doesn’t seem to bother him as much as the first dance. By now he has waved off his admirers and stands overlooking the festivities. His smile feels hollow as he raises his cup to the cheering populace below. His gaze focuses back on you.

“The Queen has started a wonderful tradition, I think,” Drakon says, coming up behind Sinbad, “Meeting with each of us to let us know how much you two appreciate what we do. I know the bulk of accomplishments are on you, but her kind words still made me feel special.”

Sinbad thinks about how that was what you were up to. He softly sighs, “And we feel special to be supported by all of you.”

By now you have danced with all of the generals, but there is still time. It has been so much fun being able to get out and dance, you decide to solicit a second dance from some of the generals.

While you continue to enjoy your social dancing, Sinbad’s empty feeling inside grows. His feelings must be starting to show because Hinahoho gives him a rough pat on the back.

“Instead of looking like a lost puppy, you should just go to her,” the blue-haired giant laughs.

“Yeah, you're right.” Sinbad snaps out of his daze. “Hey Ja’far.”

“Yes, Sin?”

“Could you relay a message to the musicians for me?”

When the song ends, you thank your partner and brush some hair out of your face. There is silence. The festival can’t be over already? Eyes begin to converge in a single direction. You follow their gaze to see Sinbad descending stairs, approaching you. He bows and asks you to dance. How could you say no?

The musicians strike up a lovely tune. Sinbad takes your hand and waist. The two of you are the center of attention as he leads you in swirling strides around the dance floor with grand confidence. His eyes are soft and his smile beguiling.

“The generals seemed to like you dancing with them,” he begins, “I thought I’d start my own tradition of the royalty dancing together after the generals.”

You commend his idea. Eyes lost in his gaze and your feet taking you wherever he leads you, you remember his charming side that you fell for so long ago. He spins you out and brings you back into a dip. Pulling you up, he leaves your hands around his neck as he takes your waist in both arms. You feel a little embarrassed, being so close to him in public, but he treasures your reaction. He has succeeded in making his dance special above the others.

He bends down to whisper in your ear, “How long since the last time we were _together_?”

“Too long.”

Sinbad caresses your face and plants a kiss on your nervous lips as the music ends. The citizens cheer the King and Queen’s dance. They seem to love the affection shown between you. Like how children feel secure when they see that their parents love each other. Perhaps in Sindria, it could be appropriate for the royal heads to show their affection publicly. You stroke his calloused neck and kiss back.

“Then I shall be waiting for you in my bedchambers tonight,” he purrs ever so softly.

He leads you back up to your table where seeing the food spread out reminds you of the appetite all the dancing has worked up. Now there is room for you to sit by him. As you eat, your eye catches Ja’far standing off in the background like he always does. You did promise him the last dance, but how can you rejoin the dance floor now that the King has brought you back up here?

You place a hand on Sinbad’s. “If you don’t mind, Sin, I would like to excuse myself to get ready for bed now.”

He brings your hand up and kisses the back of it. “Of course. As you wish, my love.”

You arise and head over to Ja’far to ask him to see you back to your room. He complies and you walk back to the palace in silence with an appropriate space between you.

When reaching the Purple Leo Tower where your bedchambers are located, you apologize for not being able to have the last dance with him at the festival, offering instead a private dance to make up for it. He accepts your proposal.

Inside your room, you no longer have to worry about what other people think. With the door closed, you can kiss him the way you have been longing to all evening. This man who has supported you through all the bad times, you could not leave him when you are feeling so wonderful. While shuffling back and forth in a makeshift dance, you tug at the wrap around his waist.

“Now that others aren’t around, care to get this sackcloth robe off you so we may dance more comfortably?”

“If that is what you desire, My Lady.”

He unties his robes as you slip the collar off around his shoulders. He sets the pieces on the stand by your door, topping it off with his keffiyeh. Now all he wears is his long, white undershirt. He takes you in his arms and you resume your dance. Playfully, he lifts your arm and twirls you around a few times. The ends of your scarves lift with the air caught under them in a whirl of color. He brings you back in and you lean your head into his shoulder. His undershirt is much softer than his outer robes.

“I have been envisioning taking every one of those silken layers off of you,” he admits.

“I suppose we’ll have to work on that,” you reply while bringing a hand up to untie the knot on one shoulder.

Ja’far steps back a bit to watch the scarf flutter off your body while the two of you continue to sway. You untie the one on your other shoulder and drape it around his neck. He starts to untie the scarves around your waist as you undo the one behind your neck. He intently watches it roll down your curves in front. Pretty soon you are left in just your slip. You hold each other close as you rock back and forth.

Gently, Ja’far begins to caress your body. Your hands reciprocate by running over his. He leaves a hand supporting your back just where he knows you like it. A spot that makes you feel secure. Your hands trail up to the scarf you left on him and pull it towards you so you can kiss him. He holds you tighter as you wrap your arms around his head.

He guides you backwards to your bed. His kisses tenderly glide down your jaw line and to your neck. His hands slide down your backside all the way to your thighs where he hooks his hands under to hoist you up and onto the bed. You sprawl out and curve your arms over your head in a cute way that you know he enjoys seeing. He crawls over you and strokes the exposed underside of your arm, into your armpit and to your side. He presses in on the side of your breast as he kisses the space between your collarbones.

You gasp as you surge into him. Your fingers comb through his hair as he trails kisses across your exposed skin. Tugging the collar of your slip down a bit, his kiss is more of a suck over your breast.

“Oh, Ja’far!” Your arms wrap around his neck. “Mmm, Ja’far…I love you!”

Ja’far raises his head to look at you affectionately. “I love you too,” he whispers as he caresses your face. Up and down each side, under your chin, across your forehead. The tips of his fingers trace each shape of your features. You close your eyes as his tips memorize your eyebrows, your eyelashes, your nose, your lips. Oh, your lips! He breathes your name before coming down to kiss them. You can’t help but follow the rhythm of his jaw opening and closing.

You pull him in closer so your chests may meet and you can more fully hold him. While making out, he strokes down your sides and massages large circles around your upper thighs with his short nails, urging an increase of blood flow. You start scratching his back, pressing your nails deeper and deeper as he warms up to it. Even through the fabric of his shirt, you give him simultaneous feelings of pain and pleasure.

His hands come up for an embrace as he lays fully on you. Your hips pressed together, you feel his bulge coming alive. In your kisses, your tongues start to rub together as he grinds into you, particularly over your clit to your excitement. His fingers brush against your neck and he starts sucking your tongue. Your blood is racing so much now that you push your pelvis up against his throbbing erection; putting what pressure you can into your groin to appease its demands. You grab his bottom to pull it in closer to you even though it’s not possible.

He breaks the kiss to nuzzle into your neck as he holds you tighter. “I wish I could be inside you,” Ja’far moans. He rocks his hips up and down; sliding skin over muscle as your body holds it in place. “To guarantee your heir’s legitimacy is the _only_ reason?” he refers to Sinbad’s one condition to your extramarital relations: no intercourse.

“I don’t see why else Sin would be against it.”

“If only he would pay attention to you long enough to get you pregnant, maybe then we could?”

You rub your cheek against his. “He wants me to come to his room tonight. Maybe we’ll get lucky?” Your tongue reaches out to his lobe and brings it into your mouth so you can give him a little nip. He tightens around you.

He resumes kissing you down your neck and collarbone then back up your throat to your mouth. His hands rove freely, telling every little bit of your body that he loves it, he loves the whole you. You continue beating your hips against his as you cling to him. You want to hold him, feel him forever. You are swept away by his affections. You pant each other’s names between kisses.

“I decided to come to your room instead of waiting in mine,” came the voice of the King.

Begrudgingly, you allow Ja’far’s warm tongue to slip out of your mouth as he pulls away from you. You look at your cicisbeo longingly as he gets off the bed. You grab his arm, wishing he didn’t have to go. “Ja’far…”

“Sin will take you the rest of the way,” Ja’far tries to assure you. He gives you one last kiss on your forehead. Your arms slide along each other as he backs away, fingers twitching after the tips part. You watch him go by the door to dress.

Approaching you, it is obvious that Sinbad had quietly entered your chambers a bit ago as he is already undressed. His face bears a soft smile as he gazes at the state you are in. “You did a good job on her, Ja’far,” he compliments.

He situates himself between your legs and runs his hands up your thighs and body, under your slip so he can pull it off. When you are fully undressed, he takes a moment to gaze upon your whole self before leaning over to stroke your cheek and kiss you.

“My Queen,” he purrs.

Detachedly, your attempted smile is weak as your body temperature cools down. He ponders the situation. He sits back up. “Hey Ja’far. Why don’t you take everything off and come back over here? It would be a shame to miss the fruits of your labor.”

Your heart skips a beat. Trepidly, Ja’far complies. When he’s back by the bed completely bare, Sinbad has him sit on your torso. Ja’far pins your wrists up by your head and bends down to continue making out with you. Meanwhile, Sinbad massages your inner thighs, working closer to your center. Your legs squirm around his muscular torso, not being able to move much with the weight of Ja’far’s slender body sitting on you.

After savoring the moments, Sinbad leans forward against Ja’far’s back and rests a hand around his bicep. “You two are so naive, it’s cute.”

Being slightly pulled back, Ja’far sits up and the two of you delve deep into each other’s gaze.

“There are more ways than one to be inside each other,” Sinbad speaks softly behind Ja’far’s ear.

Ja’far lets out a groan. “You heard that? Just how long have you been here?”

Sinbad responds, “It’s nice I can know I can trust you two, I commend your restraint.” He reaches to graze the backs of his fingers down your throat and down your cleavage, his tips brushing against the underside of Ja’far’s hardening cock. Ja’far’s knees squeeze against your rib cage. To you he says, “You shouldn’t keep him suffering like this.”

Mood dampening, you turn your head at his implication. You murmur, “I don’t want to be squirted in the face…it’s hard to get off.”

Sinbad glances around and spots a scarf on the bed that you had previously wrapped around Ja’far. He reaches for it and places it in your hand. “This should contain it.”

Ja’far releases your wrist and props himself over you. Hands free, you fold the fabric then wrap it around him, holding it in place. Hesitantly, you breathe onto it. Ja’far shivers at the warm air that penetrates the cloth and at your hold on him. He rocks back and forth in your grasp, the action so close to your face. His smaller head occasionally bumps against your upper lips while Sinbad starts massaging your lower ones.

Eventually, you part your lips to exploringly wrap around Ja’far’s head. He makes noises to signify his enjoyment at the moist warmth penetrating the scarf. Sinbad grabs the oil he brought and slicks it on his arousal, firming it up more. He then reaches around to rub the excess off on Ja’far’s shaft. The sensation of extra moisture causes him to thrust deeper into your mouth.

As if that shock wasn’t enough, Sinbad holds his member to tease your lady parts, gearing up for his own insertion. You nearly bite Ja’far as Sinbad enters you. Your tongue pushes him out and you close your tired jaw. As Sinbad begins sliding up and down inside you, you guide Ja’far to rest between your breasts. You secure the scarf around his head with a circle created by your finger and thumb as he cups your breasts around his member. He starts to thrust through your cleavage; the ring you created stimulating him more. Your other hand strokes his smooth backside and rests with your fingers poking into his bum crack.

Momentum building, both men continue to pump. Ja’far’s back straightens when he reaches his limit. You hold him firmly as you feel him surge, pulsating under your fingers. Liquid lightly seeps through the fabric, but it effectively kept the cum from cementing to your face. You gently wipe him off and set the balled up scarf next to you. Relaxing, he bends over you again and kisses the top of your head. He thanks you sincerely. You press your face into his bare chest.

You feel another set of arms to your sides as Sinbad leans over the two of you, his chest against Ja’far’s lower back. He quickens his pace. You reach your hands up, placing one on Ja’far’s waist and the other on the side of Sinbad’s muscular chest, damp from the sweat worked up. You take a deep breath as he reaches deeper in you. Over you, Ja’far caresses your hair and shoulders, warming your heart with his loving touch. Between the two, you focus on the most enjoyable sensations. You pant and call out their names as they please you.

Sinbad climaxes, shoving you and Ja’far against the headboard from the force. He heaves a deep sigh and then curves around Ja’far to see you under him. Seeing that you are not yet satisfied, he grabs Ja’far by the waist and tugs him down, backing up and leading him to where he was.

“Clean up this mess...” Sinbad points to his seed spilling out of you. “…with your mouth.”

“Eh? But Sin…!” Ja’far is taken aback.

“Like I said: there’s more than one way you can be inside of her,” The King whispers as he leans in close to his vizier and rubs his arm supportively, sending sensual shivers up the latter’s spine.

Ja’far gulps a bit, but his eyes betray his hunger. He lowers his head, resting his hands on your hips. He looks up at you to see if you are okay with this. You don’t know if you should be frightened or excited. He closes his eyes and extends his tongue. You close your eyes and feel a warm squishiness gathering up the liquid trail that had begun to run down.

Sinbad props himself up on his side next to you, brushing wisps of hair out of your face as he watches your expressions. Ja’far goes all around, inside your thighs, gathering it all up then grabs the used scarf and spits his findings into it. Next he extends his thumbs to pull your folds apart, exposing your cute little clit for him to admire. He licks perspiration from around it and you tremble. When he closes his mouth around it and begins sucking, your legs lock around his neck and your hands shoot to his head, grasping his short, white locks.

He looks up to see if you want him to stop. You encourage him to keep going. You moan and squirm as he makes out with your nerve bundle. Sinbad rolls over you and helps to hold you steady. His strokes on your arms help warm the chill of your exposed body. You force one hand out of Ja’far’s hair to come up and touch the side of Sinbad’s face. He takes that as an invitation to kiss you. You hold the back of his neck while he passionately makes out with you. With two tongues stroking you, your body starts to overload.

But then a warm soft poke makes your eyes shoot open. Ja’far had moved from your clit down to your entrance. He laps up the extra semen that has been pushed out since his initial cleaning, depositing it into the scarf. Then he sticks his tongue straight into you. You may have been enjoying the closeness with these men before, but this was a whole different level of pleasure! Unlike the penetration you were use to this was soft and more flexible: an adventurer exploring your cavern. Your heels pressed Ja’far closer to you, urging him to dive deeper.

You raise your hips, trying to get him to reach further inside you. Continuous caresses against your inner walls put you on the verge. Desperate, you squeeze every muscle in your body that you can. Tighter and tighter until you feel your insides explode as you experience a release of your own. Your body contracts then relaxes as you bask in the flooding of an inner warmth.

Weakly, you press your hand against Ja’far’s forehead as anything more at this point is over stimulating. His tongue retracts and he plops down with his head on your stomach. Lazily, you stroke his hair around his ear. You feel content, peaceful. Sinbad pulls back to gaze at you.

He gives a sly smile. “There, that’s the look I’ve been searching for.” A look that he was partially responsible for. A look that would not be on your face if he were not there.

You try to frown, but you feel too good to make it convincing. “Oh, Sin,” you chide.

He laughs then brings his forehead to yours. “I am just happy to see you happy,” Sinbad hums in a low tone.


	3. My Neapolitan Boys (Kouen, Koumei, Kouha w/ Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three in one special...for both ice cream and Rens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stemmed from an Omake I have for my [Goddess Descends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430827/chapters/48469898) fic when Goddess (the Reader) visits them in exile on Samon Island. Breaking the fourth wall was part of the Omake, the smutty stuff after I added to make it applicable to post here, so this is kind of AU from the Goddess fic. And since this version isn't tied to it, might as well disregard current relations from that fic and make the setting before exile when Kouen still has all his limbs and Koumei has his hair ;)
> 
> Yes, this one turned out crack...but we all need something lighthearted now and then. This is so cheesy, I hope people can get a kick out of it. Purely self-indulgent here.
> 
> Next one in my writing queue will be more of the comfort nature.

The bond of three brothers. They got each other’s backs through thick and thin. Sure the Kou Empire may have come off antagonistic when first introduced, but the characters there had their redeeming qualities too.

It has been easy to hang out at the Imperial Palace without garnering too much unwanted attention, and over the Magi years have gotten close to much of the Ren Household. So close that you have often been lax about hiding your true self of coming from a higher realm of existence. By now they are use to you having strange items or making obscure references.

You recently made an amusing connection and just had to share the humor, even with straight face, gloomy, and crazy. So today you go around the palace until you find the three sons of Koutoku in the courtyard.

“Hey!” you greet them, “How are my Neapolitan boys?”

As the three look at you, wondering what Neapolitan was, your sentence cues a break in reality into Omake-mode. A Deep, Epic Narrator Voice resounds, as there is a close up on each guy in a heroic-like pose with swirling backgrounds.

**CHOCOLATE! Ren Kouen that can be so dark and dirty!**

**VANILLA! Ren Koumei for when you like it simple and clean!**

**STRAWBERRY! Ren Kouha comes with eccentric flavor!**

The three come together with a gigantic scoop of Neapolitan ice cream behind them.

A basically drawn outline of Koumei pops up over the picturesque scene with the statement, “Why are the descriptions like we’re a bunch of lovers?”

You now hold a carton of the spotlighted ice cream flavor. With a sweaty smile you say, “Lovers? Hm, the three of you loving one woman makes me think of the concept of polyandry practiced in the Tibetan mountains. Brothers there take the same wife to keep the land inheritance together rather than divide the property among the posterity since land is scarce for them. If you three took the same wife, succession rights wouldn’t be so messy. Sounds nice for a lady to have a harem reversed from what you guys practice here, but alas, this seems to only turn the wife into property.” You produce four bowls and start scooping the ice cream. “Still, I bet there’s a number of folks out there that wouldn’t mind having all three of you! Now who wants some ice cream?”

You pass out the sweet treat and dig in.

Kouha takes a bite and exclaims, “Hey, the three of us really do work together like this. En is bold. Mei is subtle. And my hair matches!”

In the back of your mind you think: _I’d hate to see what he’d do to me if I said he’s strawberry because it’s fruity and he’s a fruitcake._ You respectfully keep this comment to yourself.

The world has now shifted back into the normal reality in which the characters are use to. The four of you enjoy the cool refreshment under the warm sun. Savoring each flavor, you think more and more about having all three Ren boys. All together in one bowl, would you be the chocolate syrup on top? Or whipped topping? Maybe caramel? The cherry on top? Nah, better to be one of the syrups so you can embrace your whole self over all of them at once!

You’re thoughts must be starting to show as Kouha points out how flushed you look and wonders if you’re feeling alright. You assure him that you are and just say you were thinking of something.

“Do tell,” encourages Kouen.

“Well…” You are hesitant but decide to try and explain in a tantalizing way. You place your bowl on the ground in front of you and take your spoon to scoop out a chunk from the chocolate section. “Kouen.” You slowly bring it up to your lips and have it melt a little under your breath before easing it into your mouth. You close your eyes and hum as you savor the flavor. You then take a spoonful from the vanilla section. “Koumei.” You bite down then drag the emptied spoon out between your closed lips while humming a different pitch. Finally it’s the strawberry’s turn. “Kouha.” You extend your tongue and lick the drippings off the bottom of the spoon. You then tease the sweet snow that sits on top by rubbing your tongue on the sides, lapping up the melting cream before inserting the whole of it into your mouth with a euphoric moan.

You must have succeeded in making ice cream erotic because when you open your eyes you see the brothers staring at you with slack jawed, red faces.

Koumei pushes his bowl away. “Now I’d feel like a cannibal if I ate this.”

Kouha grabs Koumei’s bowl and hands both his and his brother’s to you. “Keep going. I could watch you eat like that all day!”

You shake your hands in front of you. “No, that’s okay. I’d fill up before I finished eating all this!”

“Then perhaps you need help?” Kouen’s voice purrs. He moves to sit by you, draping his arm that holds his bowl around you. His spoon hand reaches in front of you to scoop some out and brings it to your mouth. You can feel his steamy breath on your ear. Your protest against this mad hottie is weak. He succeeds in feeding you a blend of flavors.

In his side embrace, you melt almost as much as the ice cream. You try to reciprocate by taking a spoonful of yours and feeding it to him. His eyes close to savor the bite, but you notice some of it dripped off the spoon onto his chin and slid into his goatee. _How sloppy!_ The ice cream is starting to melt faster in this afternoon heat!

You rise to your knees to bring your face close to his so you can lick up your spill. Your tongue pokes between every strand of his small forest of a beard, being very thorough. The texture of rubbing his fine hairs is strangely soothing. He sighs pleasantly as you clean his chin.

When you finish and pull back, Kouen surprises you with a kiss. He licks up the deposits of sugar that rest on the corners of your smile. Your hands grasp the clothes on his chest. He releases you and you sink back into his arm.

With a glint in his eye, Kouha calls attention to his index finger. “Oh dear! It looks like I got some on me too,” he says in a teasing fashion. He reaches over Kouen and shoves his sticky finger in front of you. “Could you clean this too?” You take the whole of it into your mouth and begin sucking.

“Oi! You’ll spill it!” Kouen chastises his youngest brother as he steadies the bowl of ice cream, “Wait your turn!”

“Aw, but I bet she could take all of us at once!” The pink haired prince oozes from his enjoyment of your sucks.

Koumei gets up to walk away. “Leave me out of this…” he sighs.

You struggle out from the other two and reach over to tug on the hem of Koumei’s robes before he goes too far. You beg, “Please stay, I need your grounding presence amongst this insanity!”

He looks down at your puppy dog eyes and rubs the back of his head. You continue to coax him until he caves. He kneels in front of you and pushes a wisp of hair behind your ear. Relieved, you thank him.

His demeanor changes as he brings his black-feathered fan up to his face, covering all but one deviously slit eye. “Are you sure you won’t regret this?”

There is a pause as his meaning soaks in.

_Oh, just take me now!_

His lone visible eye laughs at your expression. His free hand reaches around you to the nearest bowl and grabs a scoop to feed you. You ponder how cold ice cream turned everything so hot here. But now it seems you’ve got three Rens turned on. Suddenly, Kouha pulls you back, tearing you away from the spoon before getting everything off of it. Your chin feels icky from melted drippings now.

“Hey, don’t I get to thank you for cleaning my finger first?” Kouha smirks.

He comes in, looking like he’s going to kiss you so you close your eyes. But instead of feeling his lips against yours, you feel his warm, wet tongue at the bottom of your chin, trailing up. The fact that Kouha is supposed to be better than Sinbad and Aladdin when it comes to dealing with women trails through your mind...you lucky thing! As Kouha is close to licking your lips, Kouen’s arm snakes around your waist and pulls you back. The spoon in his hand scrapes against you a little, but that is soon forgotten. Situating you on his lap, he insists he’s not done with you yet.

With a pout, Kouha pulls on Kouen’s arm while he attempts to get another spoonful of ice cream to you. This time his antics cause the bowl to fumble out of Kouen’s grasp, spilling its contents onto your chest. Between the afternoon sun and your rising body heat, the Neapolitan quickly melts into a semi liquid, running down your front. Disgusted from being drenched in goop, you scoop the bulk of vanilla out of your cleavage with your right hand.

“Oh great, guys! See if I ever bring you ice cream again,” you grumble as you make to go clean yourself up.

However, Kouen looms over your left shoulder and starts lapping up the chocolate dripping down you. To your shock, he responds with, “It would be a shame to waste this. We can each be in charge of our respective flavor at least, no?”

He resumes devouring the chocolate on you. Kouha follows suit by biting the chunk of strawberry sliding down your right breast. Your cheeks flush as the two inadvertently massage into your fleshy feminine bumps. Before you can stop them, you feel a hand supporting yours and turn to see Koumei bend over to take care of the vanilla in your hand.

By the time the chunks are gone, Kouen has gotten out from under you so he can better reach your front. You now lean against Koumei while he licks your fingers and his brothers start sucking on the cloth of your kimono to wash the remnants out. You feel too weak to protest and your breasts are warming up from the attention they are receiving.

Minutes pass under a chorus of hums as your mind wanders into a sweet bliss. By now, you are sure all traces of ice cream have to be gone; you are only covered in saliva now. Yet they continue at their tasks. You gasp when one of the brothers suddenly bite onto your nipple. Even with the layers of cloth in between, he latches on and starts sucking. You hear wet sounds sucked up through the fabric. Not to be outdone, the other brother follows suit, eliciting another gasp from you.

Koumei steadies you by holding your hands in his as he trails down to your neck to leave soft kisses on your supple skin. Uncontrollable sounds escape your lips. Your body tingles all over. When you’ve hit a point of deep relaxation, Kouen moves a hand to part the robes below your obi, snapping your mind to the present.

“Now hang on! Isn’t there a certain order to these things?”

Kouen chuckles at your opposition. “This would be the next step to join the concubines.”

You scoff, “You would reduce me to such?” It doesn’t matter how much you love these guys, there is no way you are going to become their property!

“What do you think, brothers?” Kouen asks. “Should we make her wife to all of us? Then our offspring can be raised as siblings rather than cousins.”

“I’d hate it if my kids maliciously fought against your kids. Let’s do it!” encourages Kouha.

Koumei sighs, “Well, might as well. It would have its advantages.”

Kouen states while stroking your cheek, “Very well, I’ll see what I can do so our primary royal line to comes through you.”

As he excuses himself, you ponder if this means you’ll get Hakuryuu in the deal too…


	4. Visions (Sinbad/Reader/Ja’far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an utopian world, you have nightmares of your loved ones suffering. You wake and want to comfort them, but you actually may be the one in need of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Sinbad is prone to sleeping naked. This is an off chance his clothes were still on. XD

_Death and destruction. Burning. Wailing. Sorrow._ _Thick smoke wraps around you as you search for survivors. Any form of a living being. Everything had been wiped out by the enemy! Screams. Shouts. Crying. You cannot find the source of the sounds. You crumple and shudder in hopelessness. You sense people near. You reach out for your loved ones. You see them mourn, but they’re just out of reach. If only you could touch them. Hold them. Comfort them._

Your eyes open and you find yourself in your bed wrapped in your loving husbands’ arms. Your head rests on Sinbad’s chest with one of his arms supporting your neck and the other cradling your arm. Ja’far spoons you from behind, hugging your waist. They breathe restfully, unaware of the haunting wars that awoke you. Your hand rubs Sinbad’s pec to ground yourself.

Thank goodness that was only another nightmare! You are back to your own reality. You are fortunate enough to be in this utopia, but even heaven comes with a price. This world was wonderfully ideal, thanks to Sinbad’s guidance. Where he could see the destiny for this world, you saw the destinies of all the parallel worlds out there. There were so many possibilities and horrors in other ones that sometimes your head felt like exploding.

It was almost like how Sinbad could see how this world should go; you could see the consequences of not following the course he steered the world on. The visions could be so overpowering. Like usual, other destinies would manifest to you as fever dreams in the night. You recall seeing Ja’far cry at the loss of his friends; Sinbad’s tear-streaked face after discovering all the villagers he grew up with were turned into monsters. These men with you now haven’t had to endure such heartache, but you still feel a need to comfort them.

You snuggle into their soothing warmth, your movements slightly rousing the pair. You inhale deeply to calm your nerves. The two shift around you, giving you room to roll onto your back and bring your hands up to stroke their cheeks. Your gaze shifts from Sinbad to Ja’far as you admire their sleeping innocence. Your knuckles brush down their chests and turn over the blankets to start stroking circles around the areas where their groins sit beneath.

A harmony of hums stir around you as you stimulate blood flow to their nether regions. As they get harder, you can feel their lengths rise through the comforter. You slide your fingers up the emerging bumps. Sinbad masterfully makes his clothes disappear then guides your hand under the sheets so you can fully wrap your hand around him: flesh against flesh. Ja’far reaches up to cup your cheek and bring your face closer to his so he can kiss your forehead.

“Mmmm. What brought this on?” he asks.

“Another vision. I want to comfort you,” you reply, trying to calm your voice from the nightmare. Your hand breaks to stroke his cheek and guide his lips to yours.

“It’s alright, we’re safe. Nothing can harm us here,” he soothes then grants his lips to yours. His hand slides from your face down to your neck, keeping your face close to his. His lips then trail down your jaw line.

Your hand slides down under the covers and fishes under his nightwear so it may also contact his skin. “I know, but even if I can’t reach your counterparts, maybe I can give you feelings here that will in some small part extend to them? So they too can know they’re not alone?”

Sinbad interjects, “Sounds like you are the one in need of comfort.” His nose nudges Ja’far’s hand down to your shoulder to make room for him to nibble your neck.

Ja’far’s lips return to yours to catch your gasp that Sinbad just caused. Your hands symmetrically rub lower and lower down their lengths, massaging into their pelvises. Ja’far’s hand continues to descend onto your far breast and cups it tenderly.

When Sinbad finishes leaving his mark, he reaches for your face to break you away from Ja’far’s and turn you towards his. He gives you a fond smile before he claims your lips for his own. His fingers trail down your neck and starts playing with your free breast. Ja’far leaves kisses along your neck as he squeezes the breast in hand, holding you close to him.

You melt between them. It tickles when Ja’far starts nuzzling behind your ear. Sinbad’s hand travels down further along your body and slips between your thighs. Your head twists and legs squirm; your focus on what you are doing to them dissipating. Having your mouth torn from his, his sensual lips find other ways to occupy him along your body. Not to be outdone, Ja’far’s hand also searches for a new spot, finding hairs to ease back and forth in a massaging fashion before pressing firmer into the region and titillating your clit.

When you are hot and sticky from their affection Sinbad whispers, “Whom do you wish to comfort?”

“Both of you,” you breathe.

His lips press to yours one more time before maneuvering you onto your side so you are facing Ja’far. Sinbad helps you remove your pajamas as Ja’far sheds his. Then the two of you wrap together in a full frontal embrace while Sinbad holds you from behind. You close your eyes to savor the warm skin pressing against your front and the strength supporting your back.

Ja’far is good and ready. You pull together, locking jaws with your tongue already halfway in his mouth as he eases his firm member into you below. Sideways like this can be tricky, so you adjust your legs between theirs to make moving easier as your rhythms come into sync. Sinbad leaves a tender trail of kisses down your neck and bare shoulder. You break for air and gaze deeply into the dark eyes opposite you.

“Ohhh, I love you,” you exhale as Ja’far pushes deeper inside you. “Every single version of you out there!”

You cup his cheek and stroke your thumb across an imaginary tear streak as if wiping away the tears from another Ja’far’s loss. In turn he smiles and holds you tenderly.

“I am so lucky to have you,” he replies then offers his tongue for you to suck on.

Ebbing and flowing, you rock your hips in counter to his beat. As his pace increases, he accidentally slips out. But his next thrust pressing against your clit, warm and wet in your natural lube, heightens your pleasure and you hold him tighter while you gasp his name. Sinbad’s roving hands lets him know exactly what just happened and he wastes no time to seize this opportunity. He holds Ja’far in place against you to build your enjoyment while he steals himself into your now vacant crevice. Your breath hitches. There was never a question on who was bigger.

You lean back into Sinbad’s muscular chest, exposing your own for Ja’far’s enjoyment, working your hips against his as the formers lead allows, enjoying every pressured rub against your clit. You reach behind you for Sinbad’s neck and bring him by you for your cheeks to rub against each other. You massage your fingers into his scalp as if to let a different Sinbad know what happened to Tison in his world was not his fault.

“I wish every other you could feel my love for you,” you purr.

Sinbad whispers into your ear, “I’m sure every me out there finds a way.”

Fresh air infiltrates the far reaches of your lungs as Sinbad grants a love bite to the corner of your jaw, just below your ear. “Oh Sin!” rings aloud as you push the air back out. You feel his grip on Ja’far tighten as he draws your pelvis further into his.

You loose yourselves in the warm feeling of closeness. Three-way harmony resounds through the room. Overcome by sweet human contact of the closest kind, the memories of your nightmares fade away.

When Sinbad soaks you through inside, he pulls out and guides Ja’far back in. You squirm and arch to get into the most beneficial position between these two. When Ja’far slows down, you give him some Kegels to urge him on. He finds your care invigorating and gives all he has to you. You accept with your whole soul.

After it is over, the three of you hold each other, savoring the experience, before greeting the new day.


End file.
